


Omen

by paynesgrey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She hoped that a broken sword was really nothing, and not some ominous omen between them. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen

It seemed as though they were always fighting demons.

Not just any demons too, but the ones out to harm humans from living peaceful lives.

Though he was a demon himself, Hoshiyomi couldn’t abide by the same evil that existed in most demons. For it was Tsukiyomi’s doing that he was fighting against his own kind, and her power and compassion helped him to turn to protecting peace.

He inwardly smiled when he felt her warm back against his as they fought relentlessly against their opponents. He could feel her breath quicken in her body behind him.  
She was human and powerful, but her physical limitations were more than his. Thus, he swore to always protect her.

“Tsukiyomi, are you alright?” he asked, after dodging a blow of an enemy weapon that almost marred his face. He had no time for distractions, but sometimes his love for Tsukiyomi got in the way of some of his better judgments.

“I’m fine but think of yourself,” she huffed, pushing back a couple of demons with her lance. They came back after her, and she sent them a spirit blast of her energy, disintegrating them.

Hoshiyomi took her advice and maintained his stance against his opponents. One came after him hard, meeting his sword with bitter force. His sword was knocked from his hand, swinging away from him into the air and landing somewhere out of his sight.

He groaned in frustration and flexed his hands.  
‘So, I’ll have to fight them the old fashioned way,’ and he lunged at them with a battle cry, ripping their flesh and bones with his claws.

Soon, their enemy’s numbers dwindled, but he knew that they would call for more help. He looked over at his partner, and she nodded at him, meeting his gaze with the fortitude that he loved.

“Open the Gateway of Hell and consume these wicked beasts!” She chanted, a high energy magic circle flowed from her center and surged at the beasts destroying them.

Other straggling enemies had fled, calling for reinforcements and counting their losses. They cursed the couple, swearing to come back for revenge. The entire time, Tsukiyomi stood her ground, glaring at the retreating foes as if she were going to strike again.

When they were out of sight, she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

“Tsukiyomi!” Hoshiyomi called, running to her side and holding her weight up before she could fall completely onto the ground.

“I’m fine,” she whispered within heavy breaths.

“You used too much power,” he said, disgusted. He saw her struggle under the weight of her armor along with her exhausted power. Her teeth grunted in frustration as she fell to her own human weakness. Sometimes, he thought she had too much power for her fragile human body to hold. He feared that power would be the death of her.

He put a gentle hand on her body, wrapping his fingers around the fastenings of her armor. She looked up at him with a curious expression as he continued to disarm her.

“What are you doing?” She asked softly, relishing in the heated touch his fingers were causing on her tired body. And when her armor slumped to the ground, she could feel the gentleness of his fingers through her thin robes.

“Relieving you of some of your burden, love,” he said with a gentle voice, not a voice of lust but a voice of pure love and devotion, willing to do anything for her. She closed her eyes and let him do as he wished. Suddenly, he had removed everything from her, and even from himself. They lay naked in the field of grass of their recent battle. Cicadas began to sing their intrusion in this heavenly midnight realm.

He brought her to him, curling her up into an embrace with his strong arms. He led clawed fingers through her usually light sepia colored hair, darkened by the night. She continued to stare at him with a glazed look of contentment, feeling skin on skin.

“How do your burdens fare now, miko-sama?” He whispered into the shell of her ear. She smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on his collar bone, then trailing soft kisses to his mouth. She stopped, looking at him and soaking in the beauty of his face.

She could hardly believe a demon could be this gentle.

She bent down and kissed him, but her strength was weak, still exhausted from the recent battle. If he intended to make love to her tonight, she would not have the strength to perform very well.

He squeezed her, continuing to embrace her naked body against his own. She felt he understood what she was thinking, and that they could have their flesh together like this instead of anything more.

“Mmm ...I wish all burdens could be solved just like this,” she replied to him, feeling herself become sleepy from the comfortable sound of his heartbeat.

Hoshiyomi chuckled lightly, breathing in the cool midnight air and resting his eyes. He too was falling under the subduing spell of their bodies together into the open.

But their peaceful moment was not to last, and they both jumped up, hearing rustling into the prairie grass and then screaming coming from the village.

They both became alert, and they hurried to get dressed. Their hearts became determined as their energy had never left them. They looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. They had to fight again.

“Where’s my sword?” he hissed in frustration. Tsukiyomi looked around as well.

“Likewise, where is my sealing talisman?” She looked around and when her eyes failed her, she relied on her instincts. She moved slightly to the right, searching through the tall grass for her lost item.

“Well, here is your sword,” she said, looking down at the ground. He came over to her position to retrieve the sword. He was stopped from pulling it from the dirt as he saw her fascination with the way it stuck into the ground.

Somehow, during the battle, Tsukiyomi had dropped her sealing talisman, and he remembered that she didn’t even use it when destroying the last round of demons. Her sealing spells were very much different than the incantations of destruction she had used.

Though with her sealing talisman tossed aside, somehow, when his sword was thrown from his grasp, it had punctured the earth right through her talisman. He saw the disturbed expression on her face as she started to wonder about how strange it was that his sword was in the middle of it.

He scoffed at even thinking of superstitions at this point. A battle was to be had, and they were standing here gawking. “Let’s go,” he said, putting his hand around the hilt to pull it from the ground.

With the first grip, the sword did not budge so easily, still trapped within her talisman. He pulled harder, still ignoring the possibility of any cosmic sign from this.

Tsukiyomi’s eyes widened as they both heard a metallic crack. Lightly, Hoshiyomi inspected his jagged, broken sword.

‘Let’s hope this isn’t some bad omen,’ she thought inwardly, but then she suddenly felt foolish for thinking so. Maybe she was really exhausted and her mind was not thinking straight. Still, it was a weird occurrence.

“Keh, let’s go. It’s just a weak sword,” Hoshiyomi reassured her. He picked up her talisman and handed it to her. She looked at him with deep, frightened eyes.

He gave her a smile. “I can get another sword, Tsukiyomi. Do not worry yourself.”

“But...” she wanted to stay here and discuss with him all the possibilities to why strong metal would crack, especially something that belonged to HIM that had broke because of something that belonged to HER.

“C’mon, the villagers need us,” he said, and some distant screams had reminded her of her duty. She nodded, and he seemed relieved she was putting this incident with his sword aside. She followed him as they ran to the village, ready to fight and prove that humans and demons could protect peace together.

Though, she tried to hide her unease in the heat of battle, deep within her spirit something ominous tugged at her, as if the incident with his sword predicted something horrible that would happen between them.

She could only hope that a weak broken sword really meant nothing at all.

FIN  



End file.
